


Thunderstruck

by Kittyhawk



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyhawk/pseuds/Kittyhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Nick enjoy a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstruck

Thunder rumbled loudly, much closer already than a few minutes earlier, and the sky grew quickly darker.

Kaidan hesitated at the door, casting another glance at the now sleeping toddler, wondering if the noise would wake him up, but the two-year old seemed utterly unimpressed. No, his son didn’t even twitch at the noise. He waited for the next clap of thunder, and went back downstairs, only to find everything empty - and the front door open.

Cold air blew in as he approached the door. Nick was standing outside without a coat or wrap, face lifted to the first raindrops falling from the sky, arms wrapped around her body as the wind tugged and pulled at her. Kaidan stood in the doorway for a moment just watching his wife enjoy the weather before stepping out into the cold wind.

 _Of course she would be one to stand outside in a storm_ , he thought, shaking his head. _Who cared you could get hit by lightning?_

“Is he sleeping?” Nick asked without turning her gaze from the black cloud ahead, watching lightning dance across the sky. The storm would reach them soon.

“Soundly,” Kaidan replied, closing the gap between them.

“I was beginning to wonder. You usually get him to fall asleep within minutes.” She teased, and flashed him a smile.

“He was pretty wound up, but in the end it was a losing battle. He was just too tired. Completely worn out, if you ask me. I wonder he held out so long. Now,” he said, wrapping his arms around her, and nuzzled her neck, “what are you doing out here in the cold rain?” She was shivering with cold; or maybe from the kisses he was planting on her neck.

A soft sigh escaped her, and she cast a coy look over her shoulder. “Maybe I was waiting for you to come and keep me warm?”

Kaidan smirked at her suggestive undertone. “You could have put on a coat,” he pointed out and rested his chin on her shoulder, acting as though he hadn’t understood the hint. “Or even better, not even gone outside.”

“I don’t need a coat. I have my personal biotic heater.” Nick snuggled against his chest as another gust of wind blew a spray of rain into their faces. It was true; he always ran several degrees warmer than she did thanks to his biotics.

The rain grew stronger. It was no longer a light drizzle; thick drops splashed around them, soaking their clothes in record time.

“Your personal biotic heater can’t keep you warm if he’s soaked. Or,” he gave her a lopsided grin as she turned around to face him, “if you’re soaked. I believe we have to get out of these wet clothes for any warming to work properly.” He pulled her slowly with him as he retreated into the warmth of the cabin. She looked at him expectantly, lips parted, and he kissed her deeply. His tongue slid over hers, tasting coffee and chocolate and spices and rain, and she hummed in approval, pressing herself closer against him.

“What about you?” Nick whispered against his lips, pulling away just far enough to speak. Her fingers played with his hair as he closed the door behind them. “Are you completely worn out, too?”

“Not at all,” he replied with a low growl as her fingertips dusted over his implant site, sending a shiver through his body. He trailed kisses along her jaw, a small gasp rewarding him when he tugged at her earlobe.

“No clothes, you say?” she purred, sliding her other hand along his chest.

“Definitely no clothes,” he confirmed. “Clothes are counterproductive. It’s all about body heat.”

She gasped as his hands slid under her shirt, pushing it up. “Body heat sounds perfect. I _like_ your body heat.”

They stumbled towards the living room, kicking off their boots hastily. Hands were busy pulling off soaked shirts and tugging at belts as they undressed each other between hungry kisses, eager to feel skin on skin.

The wind howled and rain dashed against the windows as the light from the fireplace danced happily across the walls and their bodies, its flames bathing everything in a warm, flickering glow. The air filled with the soft sound of gasps and moans as they gave onto each other, their passion mounting in time with the storm until they lay panting and satisfied on the floor in a tangle of sweaty limbs.

Thunder rolled again, far off by now, a rumbling sound in the distance.

“You could have had this all without getting soaked to the bone,” Kaidan mentioned, running his fingers through Nick’s hair. It was still damp from the rain.

Nick laughed, and perched herself on her elbow. “Maybe,” she admitted. “But I kinda liked it like this.”


End file.
